A Heros Savior
by X-titan
Summary: Robin finds Beast Boy in a chruch and hears a story that changed his life forever. It might change yours too.


_Pardon me  
If I've been acting strange  
I haven't been myself lately  
What you see  
Is a person rearranged  
Someone affected me greatly  
And I've got so much to say  
Ever since Jesus looked my way_

Beast Boy was in a church on his knees with his hands folded looking up at a wooden cross above the podium. Robin was at the back of the church, wondering what he was doing. Beast Boy started talking, but not to Robin. "Hey God, me again. I just wanted to thank you for helping us put out that fire the other day. We saved a lot of people. I also wanted to thank you for saving me time and time again." He paused. "And.. I wanted to ask if you could give me the strength to tell my friends about You. I wanna tell them but.. I'm scared.. I know I have nothing to fear with You on my side but.. I'm only human a, green human but human nonetheless. And um.. about Terra.. I know she might still be alive in that stone, if she is bring her back to us. I wanna save her. I just can't see me going to be with You and her not being there…"

Robin finally came up to Beast Boy and put his hand on his shoulder. "Beast Boy who are you talking to?" Beast Boy didn't look up. "I'm praying, could you gimme a sec." He closed his eyes. "And well could You help me do what I'm about to do, take away my fear and open his heart and mind so he can understand what I'm about to tell him. In Your name, Amen." Beast Boy stood up and smiled facing Robin.

_Gonna raise my voice like thunder  
And leave the world in wonder of the change  
The change inside of me  
And I will never stop believing  
That you are the reason for this change  
The change inside of me_

Robin look confused. "Who were you talking to." He asked. Beast Boy smiled and replied, "God. I wanna tell you a story Robin." Robin nodded. "Alright let's hear it." Beast Boy grinned. "Ok see there was this guy that lived about 2000 years ago, right? Well anyway He lived a perfect life. He never did anything wrong at all. Never stole, never lied, never disobeyed his parents ever!"

Robin cut him off. "Beast Boy, you know as well as I do that nobody's perfect." Beast Boy shook his head. "He was." Robin crossed his arms and said, "Ok keep going.." "Alright, see He was amazing. He healed the sick, brought the dead to life, made the blind see, the mute talk, and the cripple walk! He was awesome! Anyway even though He never did anything wrong these guys wanted to kill Him cause everyone liked Him better then those other guys. So they took Him and beat Him with whips with little pieces of glass tied to the end of the leather. They ripped up his back with these whips. They tore off His beard and made a crown of thorns and pushed it into his skull…"

_Everyday  
I'm taking in the view  
Of His glory around me  
I'm awake  
And I have been made new  
By the One who has found me  
Words just can't say enough  
When all I can feel is love_

"..and um see that cross up there." He said pointing to the wooden cross above the podium. Robin nodded. Beast Boy continued. "They took nails about 6 inches long." Showing the length with his index fingers. "And they nailed his hands and feet in to the cross and let him hang there. After a few hours He was about to die and He said _**'Father forgive them, they know not what they do.'** _Then He died on the cross, and there was this huge earthquake!" He said throwing his arms into the air and waving them back and forth.

Robin nodded. "And when it stopped they took him down and wrapped him in linen cloth." Robin looked at him strangely again. "It's a Jewish burial thingy.." Robin nodded then said, "Go on." Wanting to hear the end of the story. Beast Boy started to continue telling his story. "And three days after he died His mom and a few of His moms friends came to put oil on His body.. another burial thingy.. And the guys that killed Him put guards in front of His tomb. And tombs back then were way different then they are now. They were like stone caves with huge round rocks rolled in front of them. So no one could go inside with out the guards say so. But when His mom and her friends got there the stone was rolled away, the guards were gone, and the tomb was empty besides the linen folded in the cave. And there was an angel out side of the tomb saying,_'Why do you look for the living among the dead?'_ So.."

Robin cut him off again. "I hardly believe in angels anymore Beast Boy." "They're real Robin, ok? Just let me finish." Robin nodded letting him go on. "So His mom and most of her friends went to go tell all His friends what they saw. But one of her friends, Mary Magdalene, stayed at the tomb thinking someone stole the body. Then He came up to her and put His hand on her shoulder and asked. _**'Why are you crying?' **_and she said _'Do you know where they took Him? If you do tell me where He is.' _Then she realized who she was talking to, then He said. **'Go and tell everyone what you have seen.' **So she did. All His friends where in a locked room, then He appeared in the room. Like one second He wasn't there and then He was! And like a week later Him and His friends were on a hillside and He went into Heaven on a cloud. Looking down He said. _**'I am with you always.' **_ And He was gone. And get this; He's coming back one day."

Robin was confused again. "Beast Boy, that was over 2000 years ago. How could He be coming back?" Beast Boy then said, "He's the Son of God, he can do anything." Beast Boy smiled. "The man in the story was Jesus. He died on a cross for me so that I might live with Him in Heaven, forever." Robin was shocked hearing this come from Beast Boy. "How do you know?" Robin asked. "I've talked to Him." BB replied.

Robin added, "I have seen a change in you, I just don't know what it is." Beast Boy smiled. "Its Jesus, He's inside of me. And He didn't only die for me, He died for everyone, you, me, Star, Cyborg, Raven, Bumble Bee, Speedy, Terra, everyone! But the only way to go to Heaven is to believe that Jesus died for you and to receive Him as your Savior. Even Heros need saving Robin. I'm heading back to the tower now, See ya." Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew out of the church.

Robin looked up at the cross. "Well God, are you up there?" "You can't hear him that way." A strange voice said. Robin turned. "Who said that?" A man that worked at the church came up to him. "I did. You can't hear God that way. It would be much to great for us to comprehend. His voice would be greater then thunder, lightning, and the howling wind put together. You hear Him in a still small voice in your heart. Of course you have to let Him into your heart first." The worker handed Robin a book and walked off. Robin watched him leave and looked at the book in his hands. It was black leather and in gold letters it read 'Holy Bible'. He opened it to the back. There was the index, a dictionary, and the Prayer of Salvation. Which read, _'Dear Jesus, I realize I have done wrong, I repent for all that I've done, and right this moment I receive You as my Lord and Savior, Amen.'  
_

Robin got down on his knees and prayed that prayer sincerely. When he finally stood up he was smiling and tears were running down his cheek. _"Ok God,"_ He thought. _"..can I hear you now?" _there was a silence then there was this voice.. a still small voice saying. _**"My child, you have finally come to me." **_Robin smiled picked up the Bible and went to the tower. Remembering even hero's need saving.

_Your life You gave for mine to save  
Its nothing less than a miracle  
Your name I praise, because the change  
Inside of me is so beautiful _


End file.
